


Fluffs!!! On Ice

by YuYam



Category: Viktuuri - Fandom, Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Shorts, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuYam/pseuds/YuYam
Summary: Series of short (or maybe long) fluffs between Yuuri and Viktor





	1. His Hands

Yuuri likes to admire Viktor's hands.

His fingers are long and slender, and have neatly trimmed peach-pink nails on each of them. Yuuri could feel them wrapped around his hand whenever Viktor shoved his into his jacket, saying that "it was cold" when it was clear that his fingers were indeed, very warm.

Yuuri would feel his palm pressed against his back as Viktor guided him through his routines. Feel it patting his shoulder, " _you did a good job_ " and smoothing down his hair, " _it's messy_ ”.

Yuuri loves to watch every single finger. The knuckle of the index finger pressed up against Viktor's lips, the little pinky wrapped around his as he made a promise. And his thumb, his thumb brushing close to Yuuri's mouth whenever there was a grain of rice stuck there. Viktor soon noticed how deliberately messy Yuuri is when it comes to eating.

How his hand was laid across Yuuri's chest as they lay snoozing in bed together in the late afternoons of Sundays. How they caressed each side of his face as words " _you're cute_ ", " _stunning_ " and " _gorgeous_ ” echoed through his mind like his head was a cave. Each syllable making Yuuri turn a shade darker and his smile grow wider.

Yuuri realized how vulnerably his entire world was wrapped around Viktor’s finger.

And he doesn't mind one bit.


	2. Happiness

Viktor's heart ached as he stared down at what was a pure, innocent being sitting on his lap. His soft layers of hair were pressed against his lips as he took a deep breath of its smell. It smelled of Yuuri- a mix of perspiration and lemony soap. 

  
Something deep inside of him rumbled as he held this slumbering person against his own chest. It was a strange feeling of both unease and bliss.   
He felt as though holding Yuuri would taint him, every part of his innocence. From his long eyelashes on his closed eyelids to his delicate chest rising and falling in the midst of sleep. Even to his cute little nose pressed up against Viktor's neck.

  
Yet he couldn't feel more happy than at this moment. That he could cherish Yuuri's blushes and bashful glances to the side whenever he was embarrassed. The way his lips moved when he spoke, the small animated movement of his hands. The way he covered his face whenever Viktor trailed kisses down his body.   


Even when he was on ice, gliding swiftly and twirling, jumping, dancing across the rink- he couldn't help but feel a small bit of his sanity drift away every second he was with Yuuri.


	3. Night Time Watches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Yuuri, sleeping meant a warm, familiar comfortable environment. Well, he was in a warm and familiar environment, but the person slumbering beside him completely changed everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as though Yuuri's curious side should be revealed more often.

  
  
  


‘Good night, little piggy...” Viktor sighed before snoozing off. Yuuri laid beside Viktor, stiff as a board as he stared at the ceiling.

_ What the hell is this... _

To Yuuri, sleeping meant a warm, familiar comfortable environment. Well, he  _ was _ in a warm and familiar environment, but the person slumbering beside him completely changed everything. 

Today had been an exhaustive one. Viktor had gone off to the baths after practice, eaten a pork cutlet bowl and collapsed into bed with a hesitant Yuuri using the playful excuse that “ _ it’s too cold _ ”.

_ I wonder how he looks like when he sleeps... _

Yuuri silently rolled over to his side, trying not to wake Viktor up.

“Uuh...” Yuuri flinched. Did he rouse him? Apparently not. Yuuri stared intently at Viktor’s sleeping form, it was a rare opportunity to see him in such a vulnerable state...

One of his long arms was laid across his wide chest, the other thrust under his pillow. Viktor’s gray cotton shirt was pulled up only slightly, and his pale navel and cute little belly button was all out for Yuuri to marvel at. He wondered how it would feel to run his hands along Viktor’s sides, savouring every single second his hands lingered on him... The thought alone sent his heart pounding.

Yuuri’s eyes travelled upwards to Viktor’s peaceful face. Dark shadows were cast across his features, but the sliver of moonlight that travelled through the window provided just enough light. His collarbone stood out profoundly from his wide neck shirt. A small blush had spread itself across Viktor’s nose and cheeks due to the exposure to the cold weather, and his silky fringe covered one side of his face. His eyelashes seemed impossibly long, and extended beautifully from his closed eyelids.

Yuuri peered closely at Viktor’s parted lips. Faint murmurs and sighs escaped his open mouth every time his chest moved upwards and downwards. He couldn’t resist reaching forward and tracing the bottom lip with his index finger. It was so soft Yuuri nearly  _ squealed _ in delight. 

Yuuri’s hands began to venture across Viktor’s face. His fingers brushing past his elegantly curved eyebrows, admiring the softness of his cheek, feeling the periodic puffs of warm air from his nostrils. With a rush of euphoria, Yuuri even poked his forehead to muse at how how adorably Viktor shifted slightly in his sleep and grumbled before returning to stillness. Every part of his face that Yuuri stroked and carrassed made him even more and more elated.

This  _ beauty _ was laying next to him, in full reality, and he was  _ his  _ to cherish.

Yuuri turned away to lay on his side, his palms pressed against his own red cheeks and his heart palpitating. The bedside table clock flashed the numbers  _ 11.39  _ but he couldn’t have felt more awake at any time of the day.

It was only after turning listlessly from side to side and occasionally gazing at Viktor was he able to be enveloped by sleep, still basking in happiness.

 

“Morning...” Viktor’s voice rang as he stared down at his lover. Yuuri slowly awakened, receiving a peck on his lips to perk him up. Viktor reached forward to push back Yuuri’s hair and look at the drowsy expression on his face.  _ How adorable... _

“I had the best dream last night.” Viktor whispered excitedly while laying propped up by his arm,”I dreamt that we were laying together and that you were touching me all over. Oh, how I  _ wish  _ you’d do that to me when we’re awake!” At those words, Yuuri’s face lit up as brightly as the city, he couldn’t stop deep red patches settling on his cheeks, neck and ears.

“You know I wouldn’t do that...” Yuuri looked bashfully to the side, but Viktor tugged his chin upwards so that he could face him, leaning beside Yuuri’s ear.

“But why? After all, I’m yours.”


	4. The Colour Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor loves the colour red.

 

Viktor loves the colour red.

It is the colour of strawberry jam and the stripes on Makkachin’s favourite outfit that he wears in spring. The season where he enjoys to admire the falling pink petals of sakura flowers with Yuuri.

 

He sees beads of red forming on a cut on his hand. Until a handkerchief covers it up tightly, and he looks up to see Yuuri pressing it to his skin. " _How could you be so reckless? "_

 

It is the colour of juicy watermelons that he enjoys during hot summers. When the heat seeps through his collar and it’s the only time he isn’t clinging to Yuuri all day.

He sees it slowly spreading across Yuuri’s cheeks every time they cuddle, hug or kiss. “ _Stay close to me._ ”

 

The falling autumn leaves are dyed with its hue. The pumpkins he carved with Yuuri look amazing, and he instinctively pulls his phone out to take a picture.

" _This is delicious!"_ Viktor chuckles as he watches Yuuri take the first few bites of his cooking, a smile stretched wide on his face.

 

It is the colour of the roses in the bouquet that Yuuri gives to him on his birthday, a chilly winter night, as he stands on his tip-toes to give him a peck on the lips. “ _Happy birthday! "_

Red is also the colour of Yuuri’s tie on their wedding day. It looks stunning against his suit and the other colours surrounding them are barely noticeable.

 

But it’s Yuuri’s _vibrancy_ that is his favourite colour. The way he surprises him, scolds him and makes his heart pound. From smell of his clothing to the softness of his hair. Every small little thing he does never fails to brighten Viktor’s life.

Even how his lips move as they formed the words-

“I do!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I forgot to add this to Fluffs!!! On Ice, so I'm posting it here for those who haven't read it. (Sometimes I don't upload my fluffs here. Check my dash out from time to time :D Shameless plug I know.)
> 
> I've been having trouble thinking up ideas for new works, fluffs, smuts and AUs. Feel free to suggest anything in the comments! I'd be really grateful.


	5. Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's when Viktor takes off his shirt to change when Yuuri notices a small scar he’s never seen before on his upper back.
> 
> He reaches a hand forward, his fingers lightly brushing the shiny pink skin, and he blushes when Viktor turns to acknowledge him.
> 
> "Would you like to see more?"

Yuuri's eyes moved across the rink, following the figure that glided smoothly with his gaze.

 

Every movement, the way his hands were pressed against his chest, how they reached forward towards the ceiling. How his body twisted and turned amidst the music…

Every single thing he did was perfect.

 

Yuuri wonders how much he doesn’t know about Viktor.

He’d always admired him for his natural talent and skill that he had to work hard for. How did he skate so seamlessly? How did he put forth his emotions with such intensity?

“No, no! Like this.” And Viktor demonstrates what he means. His eyes bright and arms curved gracefully. A shudder rocks down Yuuri’s spine. “Do it again.”

 

And so he does. Again and again until Viktor is satisfied.

“You’re distracted today.” He remarks, fully unaware that he was the cause of the problem.

“...Maybe it’s because of you.” But Viktor cannot hear what Yuuri whispers, because he’s practicing jumps on the ice again.

 

He jumps higher than ever thought possible and bends low when he lands.

Spinning fast through the air and executing the most difficult of jumps like nothing.

 

 _Beautiful_ , Yuuri thinks to himself.

_He’s absolutely breathtaking._

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri can never get quite so used to sleeping in the same room as Viktor.

His bed is more than large enough to accommodate two people, yet he can still feel Viktor’s arms around him at night, and wake up to kisses every morning.

This closeness and adoration isn’t what shakes him the most.

 

It's when Viktor takes off his shirt to change when Yuuri notices a small scar he’s never seen before on his upper back.

He reaches a hand forward, his fingers lightly brushing the shiny pink skin, and he blushes when Viktor turns to acknowledge him.

"Would you like to see more?"

 

Viktor sheds every single last bit of his clothing until he is in nothing except for his underwear, and all Yuuri can do is gape. He has the perfect amount of muscle, a fine statuesque figure. He’d seen it countless time in the baths, but this was the first time he had a good long stare.

 

To be honest, Yuuri’s heart felt as though it was about to burst out of his chest. The fact that Viktor was staring at him didn’t help.

“Tell me about all of your past injuries.” Yuuri asks quietly, attempting to bring up something, _anything_ to draw his gaze somewhere other than his black underwear.

 

“This,” Viktor hums as if trying to recall how he received that scar. “was when I fell backwards off of my bicycle when I was six years old.” Viktor frowns when Yuuri giggles.

“It isn’t funny!”

 

Viktor continues, a twisted ankle while skating, a scrape on his elbow on a drunken night, a jammed finger whilst playing volleyball in school. Yuuri’s fingertips trace the faint, near unnoticeable remnants of those injuries.

 

The list seems endless, each injury varying in severity, from a small cut to a broken bone. Most commonly due to skating. Yuuri can understand why Viktor is a figure skating legend a bit more.

 

“Slicing your hair off accidentally is not an injury!” Yuuri chuckles, but Viktor is adamant. “It _is_. It hurts the pride.” They begin to scuffle, wrestling and tickling each other until they’re breathless and laughing.

Before Yuuri knows it, Viktor is cradling him in his lap, and the laughs and gasps for air is replaced by the sound of the whirring fan, his face aglow like the lights on a christmas tree. Suddenly, Viktor’s pale, bare skin is very noticeable against Yuuri’s and he’s thankful that the room is dim.

 

“I’d never thought you had so many injuries from skating,” Yuuri confesses, breaking the silence between them.”that will never change how I think of you, of course. I’ll still love watching you skate.”

 

All Viktor can do is look surprised , and stop a small blush from blooming on his cheeks. He looks up at the ceiling and thinks that _this man on his lap is mine and thank god for that_

“You’ve always watched me skate, so now it is my turn to watch you.”

 

Yuuri twists his body around to face Viktor.

 

He leans downwards, pressing his lips against Viktor’s ankle, where he’d sprained it in the past.

Slowly, working his way upwards, Yuuri presses his lips to every single area Viktor had injured himself in the past. His knee, waist, hands and fingers, up to his neck. Viktor's heart squirms in a way it rarely ever does, and he's subjected to enduring the feeling of Yuuri's tender lips against his skin without immediately pulling him in close. A shy little grin forms itself on his face when he sees Viktor's look of wonderment.

“Kiss me. On the lips.” Viktor demands, his forehead brushing Yuuri’s. The space between them is so small that Yuuri is breathing in the warm air that Viktor exhales, and Viktor can smell the scent of the soap they share on Yuuri.

 

He takes Yuuri’s hand, digging his thumb’s nail into his bottom lip until it forms a red mark.

Tilting his head forward just slightly causes them to collide, and he can feel Viktor’s smile against his.

Yuuri savours the moment, feeling the pinpricks of his eyelashes poking his cheeks and resists the urge to completely melt in his embrace. The sounds of birds in the distance fade away, only the sighs from each others mouths fill their ears.

 

Viktor feels the soft lips pressed against his, thinking of how they move when Yuuri talks, how cute and perfectly proportioned they are, and back to the fact that he’s kissing them.

_I've fallen completely, utterly in love with this man._

 

Yuuri pulls away for air, obviously longing for more. But he pauses when he looks back up, clicks his tongue and presses his finger to the reddish mark.

 

“I would have kissed you even if it wasn’t injured.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading through this...it seems like a set up for a smut, doesn't it? -.-'  
> Again, I'm posting this here for those who haven't read it.  
> I need to show my gratitude to all you lovely readers out there for leaving comments on my works! Thank you for all the support!!  
> Please leave suggestions for me in the comments. If you have any tips for me to improve my writing I'd gladly listen :3


	6. I'm Coaching You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd love to be able to pole dance with you some day." Viktor suddenly mumbles from across the table, and Yuuri's ears barely pick the words up.

  
"I'd love to be able to pole dance with you some day." Viktor suddenly mumbles from across the table, and Yuuri's ears barely pick the words up.  
  
"What did you say? Again?" He chokes on his breakfast.  
Pole dancing? This was about that banquet night _again_ , wasn't it?  
  
"It's just that-" Viktor sighs dramatically, "I don't know how to." He tossed his eggs around his plate, the tone of his voice clearly implying something. He cast a pleading glance towards Yuuri, pressing his lips together cutely.  
  
Damn it all.  
  
"Well...do you want me to teach-"  
"YES! Yes! Please." Viktor leapt up from his seat. A half-dazed Makkachin scrambled out from under the table, frowning at his owner's sudden outburst before slinking back to his napping spot, which was under Yuuri's chair.  
  
"It's very tiring though, and you'll have to cooperate with me." Yuuri pulls himself away from the barrage of kisses Viktor presses to his cheeks.  
"Yes! Yes! Maybe I can seduce you after~ Should I wear stilettos?" Viktor trails off, speaking to himself. Yuuri shakes his head and smiles.  
  
"I'll go get the portable pole."

* * *

  
  
The next few weeks were spent learning the extreme basics, hooking onto the pole, simple spins and transitions. Viktor would also learn body language- rolling his hips, waving his body and wriggling down the pole.  
Yuuri's lessons were full of fun, and Viktor would end up secretly snapping shots of him showing examples of moves. How could he resist?  
  
Between skating galas, interviews and hectic days, they would always find time to practice together. Soon enough, it became a weekly routine for them.  
Viktor already had the perfect amount of lean muscle and core strength to pull the majority of the moves off, thus he progressed extremely quickly.  
Within three months, he could do just as Yuuri could.  
  
"Let's try dancing that routine together!" Viktor suggests one day, pulling Yuuri along with him towards the pole. The cushioned floor squished under the weight of their feet.  
  
"Oh! Um..." Yuuri mumbles, fidgeting with his hands and looking away.  
"Don't tell me I'll have to get you drunk in order to do that. I would have to buy 5 bottles of champagne!" Viktor exclaims, his arms akimbo.  
  
Hesitantly, Yuuri inclines, facing the pole opposite of Viktor.  
As the music begins, they slowly straddle the pole, constantly maintaining eye contact.  
  
Yuuri had choreographed this, and instead of two solitary pole dancers on a pole, he'd planned for this to be more of a pair one.  
Intertwining his fingers with Viktor, he slowly bent backwards, balancing himself with only his thighs and Viktor's hand on his back.  
  
He pulls himself upward, curling his leg around Viktor's waist as they spun down the pole. He hoisted him back up with one arm so they were face to face and they cradled each other's cheeks.  
For the last time, they turned away from one another, swinging their bodies in opposing directions so that Viktor sat on the floor before Yuuri descended onto his lap, resting his head against his shoulder.  
It wasn't sexual, it wasn't fierce, it was graceful, exactly as Yuuri had envisioned it.  
  
"Aghhh! That was tiring!" Viktor gasps, collapsing onto the floor with Yuuri still pulled against his chest.  
  
"Thanks for learning so well! I enjoyed this a lot." Yuuri whispered into Viktor's ear, giggling at the sight of him. His disheveled hair, flushed cheeks and sweat-streaked brow.  
"And thank you, for being such an amazing coach."  
  
Coach? Well, he was considered one now, wasn't he?  
"Haha! Now that I think about it, I _am_ your coach. Obviously I'm the better one between the two of us." Viktor pouts, and shakes his head defiantly.  
  
"At least I don't make the person I'm coaching cry." He teases, poking Viktor in the ribs until he struggles to free himself, laughing and laughing until his chest aches and tears are streaming down his face.  
"You just did!" He chuckles, planting a kiss on Yuuri forehead and smoothing back his hair.  
  
"Let's do this again."  
"Anything for you." Yuuri replies.  
  
Who knows?  
Maybe they'd even go on to competitions, with enough practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inactivity! I was trying something different, lots of people write pole dancing as something sexual when really, it can be really fun and graceful! This ended up being pretty short, but I promise to post longer fluffs when I have some more free time.  
> And for those of you wondering, that portable pole was a wedding gift from Christophe :D


	7. His Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is infatuated with Yuuri’s eyes.

Viktor is infatuated with Yuuri’s eyes.

 

His eyes are large and clear, and have a lovely brown colour. Viktor swoons at the way they peer at him through his glasses. He could always feel those eyes on him while he skated on the ice, analysing every single move he made, whether it was as a competitor or a coach. 

 

Viktor would watch the way they crinkled when he laughed. See them sparkle when a bowl of katsudon was placed in front of him.

 

Viktor loves every aspect of them. His long eyelashes that brush his cheeks, how his eyelids flutter when he blinked, the reflection of his face in them. He could never resist when he was placed under their gaze,  _ “I’m tired…could you please do the dishes?” _

 

How tears welled up in them whenever they had petty arguments, or when they sat together watching a sad korean drama. How they looked away bashfully as shy hesitant words spilled out of Yuuri’s mouth,  _ “I missed you”, “let’s sleep together tonight”  _ and  _ “I love you” _ . Every word effectively making his heart go  _ thump  _ and the little Viktor cells in his brain sing.

 

Viktor realized how wonderful it was to always be under Yuuri’s watch.

  
And he chose to cherish every moment of it.


End file.
